


I Would Break Into Hell (Just to Fire You)

by dragonaderp



Series: MorMor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonaderp/pseuds/dragonaderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Moran is injured during a deal gone wrong, Moriarty returns the favour and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Break Into Hell (Just to Fire You)

"Boss it's fine."

"Shut up and sit down." Jim growled, and despite his smaller build and stature, managed to push the sniper down into a chair at the kitchen table.

"It's just a scratch, I can bandage it myself."

"You were fucking stabbed! I swear to God when I find out who gave me that intel..." he swept through the kitchen like a storm, grabbing the first aid kit and slamming it down on the table, rummaging around inside for a needle and thread.

"It's barely even bleeding any more, stop fussing."

"I am _not_ fussing, you were bleeding profusely. You're  _still_ bleeding. For God's sake put more bloody pressure on the wound!"

Sebastian chuckled before wincing.

"With all that swearing, I'd almost say you cared." he said smugly, earning him a slap on the back of the head.

"You're lucky I didn't just drop you off at the hospital and let you explain how you got stabbed like an idiot."

"And why didn't you?" he challenged.

"I wouldn't do that to the poor staff." he sneered, pulling up a chair in front of Sebastian, "Now sit still, and no whining."

"Like I'd ever whine." the sniper rolled his eyes.

Jim disinfected the wound before stitching it closed, being awfully careful for someone seemingly very angry. Once finished, he forced painkillers into his partner.

"Now you're going to lie in bed and not move around until I say you can. If you get up, or try to leave, I swear to Christ I'll tie you down, don't test me, Sebastian. I'm going to find out who sent us into that deal and make them pay." he said gruffly, standing to go to his study, but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Jim, it's okay." he said softly.

"Of course it's not, they lied to me and-!"

"Not that. I'm safe, okay? Nothing serious. You can stop pretending you're pissed with me. I get it now."

Moriarty was silent for a minute, looking down.

"What if he had gotten you somewhere more serious? I messed up my info and led you right into a trap. It's my job to know what's happening, to keep us safe."

Sebastian laughed, but it wasn't unkind.

"I'm fairly certain that's actually my job, you know, you do pay me for that anyway. I shouldn't have been so blasé on security, and I was caught off guard, but we're both fine and nobody died today, well, nobody I liked anyway." he finished with a faint smirk.

The criminal's face wavered slightly, despite trying to keep his stoic façade.

"You're not allowed to die, okay? Never. I'll break into hell just to fire you if you do." he sniffled, and Sebastian pulled him down into his lap, hugging him. "You're my best sniper."

"Oh I'd never do that, my boss needs me, yeah?"

"I'm taking scare money out of your next pay-check." Jim mumbled into his uninjured shoulder, causing his sniper to laugh.

"I can deal with that. Anything for my little criminal mastermind. Let's go to bed, you can burn people alive tomorrow." he said, lifting his disgruntled burden despite the pain.

All he gets in reply is a grumble.

**Author's Note:**

> See any mistakes? Let me know :)


End file.
